Code Geass: Chronicles of the Black Steel Prince
by Stanislas
Summary: Fifty years ago, Charles' father survives the atempt on his life. Now, the empire isn't quite so bad as we remember, but it stil has just as much enemies, or maybe more. And what of Lelouch? Even if Charles is a bether father, fate will hardly be less harsh towards him, or his familly. AU of my other story. Official pairing: Lelouch x Kallen. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! **

**Synopsis: During the period of the Emblem of Blood, Charles' and V.V.'s (Victor the Fifth) mother is killed, but their younger sister, Nathalie, and more importantly their father, Phillip zi Britannia, survives through the intervention of people who believe he represents the best future for Britannia, and that the Social Darwinism philosophy has been taken too far, and must be reined-in. **

**What will this change? Well, quite a lot. Britannia is still an empire, and ol' Darwin's ideas still influence it heavily, but gone are the ideas of "might makes right" and that the 'strong' are justified in oppressing and abusing the 'weak' just because they are stronger. But Britannia is still an absolute Monarchy, and its imperialist policies put it at odds with the other powers. **

**Charles, set to succeed his father, will be a relatively decent father here, instead of the (apparently) cold bastard he was in canon. He still has as many wives and children, thought, and that includes Marianne and her children (again, I'm putting Rolo as Nunnally's twin ). Charles, V.V.(who will look like an adult) and Marianne never make a pact to 'kill God'. However, they make a different one, and those whom it concern won't be too happy about it, and will do anything and everything they can to stop them. Even in a much better Britannia, Lelouch's life won't go swell. Not at all! **

**Now, for those of you who read my other Code Geass fanfic, **_**the Black Steel Prince of Britannia,**_** and liked it, this here might raise up alarms. But don't worry, I am NOT planning to put it on hold. I will do my very best to continue updating it. This here is just something I felt like starting.****We'll see how it goes. **

**Basically, this story is an AU Code Geass in General, and more specifically an AU of **_**the Black Steel Prince of Britannia, **_**which is itself an AU. ****So yeah, it's an AU of an AU. How is that so? Well, a lot of my original characters from the **_**Black Steel Prince**_** are going to be in this fic.**

* * *

**Evening of October 20****th****, 1965 A.T.B, Britannian Mainland, Constantine Manor. **

Phillip zi Britannia, 35 with deep purple eyes and short blond hair, was sitting in one of the bedrooms of his friend's, and savior's, manor. Sitting beside him where his two 10 year old sons, Victor and Charles, leaning into one another. In the middle of the room was a single person bed, and laying on it was his unconscious seven years old daughter, Nathalie. While she hadn't suffered any fatal wounds, she had lost a large amount of blood during the attack that took the life of Phillip's wife a few hours ago. Her wounds patched up, she had received several transfusions, and was now out of danger.

His sons had gotten out unscathed, largely thanks to a crazy, Scottish-accented gun-for-hire by the name of Steve Macleod, who had whisked them away just as the shit had hit the fan. As for himself, Phillip had only received a minor wound to the head, now hidden behind a large bandage. He was whole largely thanks to his personal knight's timely arrival. The young Richard Leonheart had taken on the assassin who was after him, and did indeed fight like a lion, allowing Phillip, along with his daughter, to escape to safety, accompanied by one of Malvolio Constantine's men.

The same man was presently standing in the corner of the room. Dressed in a grey uniform, the man was tall, with short, curly black hair, purple-red eyes, and fair skin. If Phillip remembered correctly, his name was Emilio Lamperouge.

Phillip was about to ask the man to go seek Malvolio when the room door was opened silently. Emilio reached for his sidearm in a lighting quick motion, but relaxed just as quickly. Their visitor was clearly not a threat. Standing in the slightly opened doorway was the four-year old Helen, daughter and only child of Malvolio. She was wearing a pair of yellow pajamas, and was holding onto a large brown Teddy Bear almost as big as she was. Tilting her head, she just stood there, looking at the scene before her with an inquisitive look. She didn't remember her family having had this kind of odd visit before.

"What are you doing here, Helie?" A loud voice said as the door suddenly opened, revealing the large frame of Malvolio Constantine, with his big brown beard and all. In one swift motion, he picked up his daughter and held her up against him. "Lilianne!" He bellowed down the corridor after his daughter's maid, who appeared shortly. He handed Helen to her. "Take her back to her room."

After his daughter had been taken away, hopefully to sleep, Malvolio turned back to Phillip.

"Your Highness, we need to talk." He said, nodding towards the corridor. "Pressing and crucial maters."

"I see." Phillip said. He turned to his eldest son. "Victor, I've got to talk with Malvolio in private. Watch over Charles and Nathalie while I'm gone. If you need anything, just ask Emilio."

Victor nodded. His father got up, and left the room.

* * *

They went to Malvolio's study, which was just a short distance from the room. When they got there, Phillip took a look out of one of the large windows. Like he had suspected from the noise he had heard, there was a large number of soldiers in the Manors' front yard, all wearing Malvolio's colors. There were also several tanks.

"I see that subtlety is a term that is still foreign to you, General." Phillip dead panned.

"To hell with subtlety." Malvolio spat. "Beside, this is nothing compared to what we're going to do next."

"And what have you planned, exactly?"

"Ho, nothing much." The general said. "Snatching Prime Minister Balthazar and making him squeal, taking over the Imperial palace, making you old man Henry disappear, killing all your brothers, sisters and the nobles who don't swear fealty to you, and putting you on the god damned throne so we're rid of this damn mess!"

"And you're sure I'm not going to object you taking such actions?" Phillip asked. "Even if I didn't, doing all that is a tall order. Are you capable of doing all this?"

"To the second question, yes, I believe I can. Or rather, WE can! I've got several other generals ready to back us up, and Admiral Warmach and vice-admiral Greyhound are on board, so to speak."

"And my first question?" Phillip said.

"I had my men check out the lead your boy Richard told us about. He was right on the money. The assassins had a lot of help getting into your mansion. Specifically from the second and third prince, and second princess."

Richard took a moment to digest this. So it was as he feared. He had become fair game in a huge bloody bid to take the throne. His own siblings where after his life, and they had already taken that of his wife. Before tonight, only the blood of several minor nobles had been spilt, and Phillip had hoped that their ruling elite would listen to reason. It seemed reason was out of style in Pendragon.

"Your father talks about progress," Malvolio went on, "But if this mess goes on, it could stall us for years. I, for one, don't mind fighting for this country, as long as it know where the hell its heart is. Rule of the strong? Survival of the fittest? Alright, fine! Just how long do you think this is going to go on? Do they really think we can afford to fuck around? Already, there are signs of unrest in the Areas, and I don't fancy having a single one of my men die while doing damage control, while the folks here are playing 'backstab your neighbor'!"

"So you would support me, no matter what direction I would want to take this country in?"

"Yes." Malvolio said. "The common folk love you, and I think you're just what this country needs. A ruler who actually cares about the people! They're the ones who make this country what it is, no matter what we like to say."

Phillip was silent for a moment. He was about to speak, when the door to the study opened. In came a young man of 17 in a , with long, sandy blond hair and yellow eyes. Or, rather, eye. The right side of his face was bandaged up.

"Richard!" Phillip said.

"Ha, so you're up!" Malvolio boomed.

Richard Leonheart quickly went in front of Phillip and knelled down in front of his liege.

"Sire, I can't express how shameful I feel for not being able to save the Princess Consort." He said. "If only I had not arrived so late…!"

"Calm down, Richard." Phillip said. "I don't hold my wife's fate against you. You did more than anyone would have thought possible, and without your intervention, my daughter and I would have surely perished. So rise!"

"Yes, sire!" Richard said. "I have contacted my family, and they are on their way. On our honor, we will stand by your side, until the end if need be."

Phillip looked at the burning determination in his knights expression. Then he smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." He said. "But the end might be a long time coming." He added. "General!"

"Yes sir!"

"When will you men be ready to carry out your 'plan'?"

"An hour should be sufficient time to get prepared." The general said.

"Good!"

"_I tried reasonable, pacifist methods, and it didn't work." _Philip thought. _"Let's try something else. I'm not going down without a fight, Father!"_

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Well, that was short and sweet.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**-Stan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! **

**Note : If you guys are wondering what Phillip looks like exactly, search "Charles' Father" in Code Geass Wikia, which should bring you to a page showing Charles' father from Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally. **

**Here is the next chapter in this story. **

**I hope you like it! **

**I don't own Code Geass. This is written with the sole purpose of entertain.**

* * *

_My fellow Britannians._

_For the past few weeks, the word had gotten around that our fight was almost won. That the strife, and bloodshed that separated us, was coming to an end. Today, after four long years, it has come to an end. This morning, I have received the complete surrender of the rebels in Rio. The Breakaway Southern Holy Britannian Empire is no more. Britannia is whole once again! _

_Many have died in this fight. But they didn't die in vain. I made the promise four years ago that when the fighting was over, a new Britannia would rise. A Britannia that exists not to ensure the preeminence and prosperity of a few, but of all who call her their home. To this end, I am making the following declarations, which concern the empire in its entirety. _

_First, the state of martial law is as of this moment lifted from the Heartland, Area 2 and Area 3. Other Areas will follow in the following months, as their rebuilding gets underway. _

_Secondly, the previous revocation of all policies based on Social Darwinism is officially made permanent as of this instant. No citizen of the empire shall be discriminated upon because of race, background, status, be it social, economic or otherwise, or belief. Similarly, no citizen shall be given favorable treatment for the same reasons, and this include the nobility. _

_Thirdly, the Area Numbering system will be abolished. After consultation of the concerned populations, appropriate new names will be given to them. _

_Fourthly, all residents of the empire will be allowed to become full Britannian citizens, regardless of their background. _

_And lastly, the word 'Holy' is to be removed from the Empire's name. _

_In the following months, other changes will be made to the workings of the Empire. We will move forward, all of us, towards a bright future! I will see to it that all Britannians proper! _

_ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!_

_-Radio Address of the 11__th__ of November 1969 A.T.B. by Emperor Phillip zi Britannia, broadcasted across the empire._

* * *

**Evening of the 24****th**** of December, 2009 A.T.B., Heartland, Pendragon's Imperial Palace*. **

Phillip zi Britannia, Emperor of the Britannians**, was currently in his state apartment in the Eastern wing of the palace, and was looking at himself in a large mirror as he adjusted his clothing.

Amazingly enough, he hadn't changed much physically in 40 years. He still had all his hair, although it had turned white, and was physically fit, if not to run a marathon, then at least to do a few laps in the pool every other day. Other than more wrinkles, he didn't look much different than he did as 40. Most of it was to be credited to Britannia's advance in the medical field, a lot of which came as a byproduct of his oldest son's and that green-haired witch's 'research' projects.

Tonight, like all Christmas eves since he first sat on the throne, there was a 'private' reception held at the palace, exclusively for the imperial family, which included himself, his children, their spouses and his _many_ grand-children.

"Are you ready, father?" A female voice said from behind him.

It belonged to Nathalie, his only daughter. Just like Phillip, the years had been kind to her. She was almost fifty, but she looked a good twenty years younger than that. She looked strikingly like her mother, sharing the same light brown hair and deep red eyes. She was dressed in a modest but elegant light-pink and white dress.

"Yes, I am." Phillip said, then he looked outside a nearby window, thought which you could see the falling snow.

"We are ready to escort your Majesty and Her Highness to the West wing." Richard Leonheart, Knight of One, said from where he stood in the background. He too had changed little over the years, except for his hair getting paler, his jaw getting squarer, and growing a goatee and moustache. He wore a large, black eye patch that covered much of the right side of his face.

"Yes." Phillip said, "Nathalie, get your coat. We'll go through the central garden." She did as she was asked, while he father went to a coat rack and took his own black long-coat off of it.

"The garden, Your Majesty?" Richard said, a bit of concern in his voice. "But it's snowing, and-"

"And what?" Phillip cut him off, picking up his walking stick and black top-hat, "Richard, if I want to take a walk on a snowy night, I'm bloody well going to. It's not a blizzard, for God's sake!"

"Understood, sir."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the west-wing reception hall. **

"-thus, I believe the situation regarding Japan is only going to worsen. Eventually, war will be virtually unavoidable."

"I'm aware of this, Victor." Charles responded. "Ever since we added Australia in the empire, relations with Japan have deteriorated."

"That they have."

Both brothers where sitting in couches in front of the large fire-place, glasses of champagne in their hands.

Other than both being almost 2 meters tall, the two princes were quite different physically, despite being twins. Charles's hair went down to the middle of his back and had a slight weave to it, he had a small beard, and his frame was massive. Victor, on the other hand, had perfectly straight hair that he kept just above shoulder length, was perfectly close shaven, and his frame was noticeably thinner.

"Now, could you stop being the Prime Minister, and just be my gay brother for twenty-four hours, Vic?"

"Why, certainly, Charlie." Victor said with a large smile.

"Thank you."

Victor's total lack of romantic or physical interest in the opposite sex had been a factor early on for Charles being designated the crown prince. When the reason for the decision became public, it had made quite a scandal, but people had gotten used to it for a while now.

And anyway, Charles was much more apt at conceiving heirs, if his almost one-hundred wives and the numerous children he had with them were any indication.

Said wives and children were currently filling great hall. A significant number was dispersed throughout the giant room, keeping close to their mothers, while two groups kept together: One, composed mainly of children under 10, where close to the giant Christmas tree that stood in the center of the room, under which was a mountain of gifts that was eyed almost hungrily by the children. The other group, composed of most of the older princes and princesses, formed a circle around two sofa chairs and a table, and where looking at an unfolding chess joust between 12 years old Lelouch and 16 years old Clovis.

Lelouch had been after his brother Schneizel all evening to play a rematch against him, but the older prince, not wanting to ruin the mood between himself and Lelouch when he eventually defeated his little brother, had dodged all attempts masterfully, but was running out of options. Just then, Odysseus had saved the day by showing up like a bump on a log and mentioning Clovis would be up to a game.

Which lead to the current set-up. Schneizel stood with Lelouch, while Odysseus supported Clovis.

And needless to say, Clovis was quickly being driven into a corner by Lelouch. If the blonde prince wanted to not have to lose in front of so many of his siblings, he'd need a miracle.

Well, it was Clovis's lucky night. While it wasn't anything close to a miracle, Clovis was allowed to keep his pride intact by the timely arrival of their family's patriarch.

Instead of the great, southern entrance, by which he was expected to enter, Phillip entered through the Eastern doorway, Nathalie's arm over his own.

"Now, which one of you little rascals wished for a white Christmas?" the elderly monarch said as he dusted the snow off from his top hat.

"**Grand-father!**" Many of the younger princes and princesses exclaimed as they swarmed toward him.

"Hello, children!" he said, laughing. "It's been a while since I've seen you all gathered like this." He continued while handing his coat to Richard.

Little Nunnally was the first to speak up. "Now that you're here, can we open up the presents?" she said, echoing what most of the children wanted.

"Ho, I don't know." Phillip said, taking out his pocket watch. "It's not quite Christmas yet. Still have a few hours to go."

"**Awwwww.**"

˙Phillip laughed. "Oh, alright." He said. "Get to it, then. Open them up!"

"**Yay!"**The herd of children exclaimed. made its way to the tree.

"I swear." He whispered to Nathalie. "Nothing like a bunch of grand-children, looking up at you with big eyes, to make you feel like a tyrant if you were to say no to them."

"Hehe." She giggled. "I'll go make sure they open up their presents in something of an orderly fashion."

"Good luck with that."

Leaving his daughter to her self-assigned task, Phillip went towards his two sons.

* * *

Back with Lelouch, who had been momentarily distracted by Phillip's arrival. Not being especially anxious about his presents, Lelouch decided to go back to the game of chess at hand, and kick Clovis' behind for good, only to discover when he turned around that the chess pieces had been packed up, and that Clovis was making his way towards the tree.

"Clovis, you-!"

"We'll continue this another time, Lelouch!" Clovis waved as he made his escape.

* * *

Phillip sat down next to his sons on a sofa chair the servants lost no time in bringing up.

"So, Charles, Victor." He said as he sat down. "How are things with you?"

"Fine as always, your Majesty." Both said at the same time.

"Don't 'your Majesty' me tonight, you two."

"Sorry, father." Victor said. "Force of habit. Although, I have something here that you should look at." He added, taking out a folded piece of paper from his coat, and handing it to his father.

Phillip took it, but didn't did not unfold it, "Can it wait tomorrow?"

"Hem, yes, I guess it could."

"Then it will." Phillip decided, then reached for and opened Victor's coat, and shoved the piece of paper back in the inside pocket. After that was done, Phillip signaled one of the waiters, who was holding a tray with champagne glasses, to come serve him.

"Hum," Phillip said. "I'm not seeing Dominic around. Did Nathalie tell you where her blind pianist of a husband would be?"

"I believe he was asked to perform at a party jointly organized by the Gottwald and the Ashford families somewhere around Los Angeles." Victor said. "Apparently, he owed Edmund's second son a favor of some sort."

"Sweet mother of mercy." Phillip said. "That's going to be some party."

"Indeed." Charles said. "It's a good thing newspapers won't print until after-tomorrow. It'll give people more time to make up convincing stories for what-ever shenanigans will inevitably take place there."

"I hope Dominic makes it back in one piece." Victor said. "I really like his music."

* * *

**Around that time, elsewhere in Pendragon. **

Two figures were standing on a mansion's balcony, and where looking in the direction of the Imperial Palace. One of them was a six and a half feet tall man, with a shaven head, green eyes and wearing a brown monk's frock. The other figure, much shorter, belonged to a green-haired woman with gold colored eyes. She was dressed in a wool dress, over which she wore a fur lined coat. She was eating a pizza slice.

"So, B.B.," She said in a dull tone between two bites. "Has there been any news from the E.U.?"

"Nothing tangible, C.C., but things are certainly moving." The man named B.B. said. "With what is going on in Japan, and around the world, I wouldn't even need that kid Victor's spy network to figure that out."

"I suppose so." C.C. said. "But really, not all moves made against Britannia are instigated by _those_ guys."

"But, sooner or later, they influence most of them." B.B. said. "Their reach extends far indeed. War is coming."

"What a shame." C.C. said. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet. That, and a war will likely make the price of pizza go up."

"Humph!"

End of chapter 2

* * *

***This isn't the Imperial Palace seen in the series. This one is similar in layout to the Louvre Palace in Paris, but with outside architecture similar to that of Buckingham Palace's east front. It sits on an artificial mound in the centre of Pendragon. **

**** Emperor of the Britannians: In contrast to Emperor of Britannia. Just like Napoleon Bonaparte was Emperor of the French, instead of Emperor of France. What's the difference between the two titles? Well, simply, Emperor of Britannia puts emphasis on the land, while Emperor of the Britannians puts emphasis on the people. Basically, it gives you a view of what is (supposed to be) important to the holder of the title. **

**So, here is the second chapter. **

**Who is this mysterious group C.C. and monk-wanabe Brother Barnaby were talking about? Well, to tell the truth, even I am not completely sure at this point. It's still being fleshed out, but you can rest assure that the guys they're talking about, will be major players in the story!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Until next time, rock on! And leave a review! **

**-Stan**


End file.
